User blog:SteelWolf/Survivor Cambodia Fanfic
(The 20 Castaways are seen in a boat, going towards a shore) Jeff: These are the twenty second chances YOU, the fans, selected to compete to have another chance and they are ALL eager to try and redeem themselves. Monica: *waving hair in wind* Confessional: Last time I was a victim of Russell Hantz. Russell. Freaking. Hantz. This time I people will fall victim to ME :) The name Monica Padilla will be out there. Kass: Confessional: In Brains Brawn Beauty I pissed everyone off and they hate me to this day. Sure I'm gonna play better this time. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna piss people off again. Putting people against each other purposely is just who I am. I'm not gonna act fake to people like these plastic models. Jeff: Some of these people have been waiting FIFTEEN years. Kelly: *is seen in boat, sitting away from everyone else* Confessional: I played seasons and seasons back, people didn't even know what the game was. I'm still in shape. I still got it. I'm the type who adapts quickly. I'm gonna show you can still win this game with integrity. Let's do it Kimmi: *is seen in boat sitting by Varner* Varner: Confessional: I got screwed over massively by my ally being medevac'd infamously. This time, ya'll better watch out. Stephen: Confessional: Ever since Tocantins I've been doing podcasts with legendary Rob Cesternino. Basically, I've been studying and analyzing this game for YEARS. This time IM gonna use my knowledge to win this game. Spencer: Confessional: As a student of the game, I'm pumped to be a returning player. I'm here with players I was huge fans of when I was little. Game on. Game freaking on. Jeff: 39 days, 20 people, ONE survivor! (Theme Song Plays) (Boat Arrives On Shore, As The Castaways, All Happy, Hop Off Boat) Jeff: Welcome to Survivor Cambodia: Second Chances! (Everyone Claps) Jeff: Woo, you all were voted in by the fans, how does that make you feel? Woo: Well Jeff, I gotta give it you. I am very greatful. This is like an amazing experience dude. I'm pumped. Jeff: Keith, let's just say you didn't play smart your first time Keith: Gee Jeff, way to rub it in. (Everyone laughs) Jeff: Well this is SECOND CHANCES. You will get a chance to redeem yourself. Peih Gee, how does this make you feel? Peih Gee: I feel great. I feel in China I didn't show what I have. This time I'm pouring it all out there. Let's do this! Kimmi: *is randomly heard saying yeah* Jeff: Indeed. Let's do this. *passes out buffs* Open it up, if you're green, you are apart of Kamleang. If you're magenta, you're apart of Amnach. (Everyone walks to their mat) Jeff: We have our two tribes. Amnach is Kelley, Peih Gee, Abi Mara, Ciera, Kimmi, Jeremy, Joe, Varner, Terry, and Spencer. Joe: *cheers* Jeff: Kamleang is Kelly, Tasha, Kass, Monica, Shirin, Andrew, Woo, Vytas, Keith, and Stephen. *tosses maps* Head to your camps. (Kamleang Camp) Tasha: And we are here! Yeah! Andrew: *high fives Woo* Kass: Um guys.. Monica: What? Kass: I just wanna point out that I changed. I'm no longer that girl who frustrates everyone and plays cutthroat. I knew that lost me the first round, why would I do it? Stephen: Confessional: So first thing Kass does, she says she'll play differently. I mean, that's what Russell Hantz said in Redemption Island. Look what happened then. Kass: Confessional: Of course I'm lying. If we lose immunity, I can be going first. Shirin: *walking with Savage, grabbing firewood* So what's your thoughts? Savage: I'm probably going first for working for yahoo *laughs* Shirin: You work at yahoo? I do too. Savage: *laughs* Small world. Shirin: Confessional: Slowly I'm building up my social game. I saw on TV I annoyed everyone and I don't wanna make that mistake again. Shirin: I even said I'm a millionaire the night we got on the bus. Savage: *stops and begins whispers* We both are targets. We know that. It's best if we stick together and work from there. Shirin: *nods in agreement* Shirin: Confessional: I still can't believe it! It's a Superfan's dreams. So unreal. I'm like, I'm on a beach with nine other people I was ROOTING for on their seasons. I might just blow up of excitement. Kelly: *begins making fire* Stephen: *building shelter and sees Kelly's progress* Season one chick still got it. Kelly: *laughs and gets a spark* Oh crap. *works on it and blows* Monica: *watching* Come on girl Tasha: *helps blows* Kelly: *starts a fire* Yes!! *hugs everyone* Vytas: *gives her a high five* Kelly: Confessional: I just proved my worth to the tribe. I'm gonna be honest. I haven't made a fire since season one. I knew I still had it.. Keith: Confessional: Kelly's got that fire. I'm now retired so leave it to that one chick for fire. *laughs and spits* Vytas: *begins to walk with Kass* That Monica chick..I don't trust her. She seems so secretive and cutthroat. She's gonna pull a Parvati I'm telling you. She's flirting her way to the end (Monica is seen with Woo twirling her hair) Kass: Yeah, I absolutely agree. Confessional: Vytas just sealed his fate. What I'm gonna do is Im gonna telling Monica this. They get in a conflict and I'm safer than ever. Vytas: *grabs bamboo* Its me and you. (Amnach Camp) Joe: *working on shelter* Peih Gee: Try to tie that tighter. There. *steps forward and helps, putting bamboo together* Confessional: Im still gonna be bossy. That's my personality. However, I'm gonna contribute in a way too.. Jeremy: *jumps in* What the hell? *makes the shelter more stable* Joe: ... Jeremy: There. Joe: Confessional: So me and Peih Gee were casually working on the shelter. Jeremy hops in and ruins our good work. I'm like dude, really? We told you to go fishing and instead you screw up the shelter. Great going. Jeremy: Confessional: Joe is that one pretty boy that everyone likes. I don't like those type of people. Those are the people that are ridiculously worshiped. I want him gone. He's too young for this type of adult business. Jeremy: *approaches Kelley* Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Kelley: Yeah, absolutely. Me and you. Jeremy: You got that right sistah. Kelley: Confessional: In San Juan Del Sur, me and Jeremy had a strong bond. However, I was separated from him at the swap and I was voted off. This time I feel my mistake was not building up my social game with enough people. I need to have little one on one personal talks with people. "where are you from" Oh that's cool my blah blah lives there. Jeremy: We're gonna pick them off one by one and they ain't see it coming. Kelley: *laughs and shakes his hand* Kimmi: *walls up to Jeff, handing him a coconut* This is my little apology.. Varner: *laughs and grabs it* Its been fifteen years, don't worry, I'm not bitter. Kimmi: Okay.. Varner: I find it weird that half of Australia returned for another season. Kimmi: Yeah. It just means we're the best season. Varner: Then let's make our season proud. Kimmi: Absolutely. Kimmi: Confessional: I really can't tell if he's pissed at me or not. It's kinda scary. So this is how modern Survivor is. My god, how do these people do this *laughs* Abi Maria: *sees Ciera* Confesional: That chick Ciera. I don't like her. You voted out your mom. Nobody cares. She's the obvious weak link too. So obviously she has to go. There's no other choice. Spencer: *walking with Ciera and Terry* It is so unreal.. Ciera: Yeah. Spencer: I mean like, I have the thought that I might come out of this season with a legacy like Boston Rob's. Ciera: Mhm.. Spencer: Would you guys be down with a trio to the end Ciera: Okay Terry: K Terry: Confessional: Spencer is so young. He's getting way ahead of himself. He's so arrogant that he's thinking of being like Boston Rob. Just shut up dude, shut up. (Kamleang.Camp) Shirin: *talking to Kelly* What was it like to play with Richard? Kelly: He's as arrogant as you think *laughs* Shirin: Confessional: This really is a fun experience. Kelly is someone I LOVED in Borneo and now I'm talking to her! *does a little dance* Monica: *in the water, and is joined by Kass* Kass: I just want to tell you, Vytas is targeting you, saying you're the new Parvati. Monica; *shocked* What? That's crazy. I'm not even playing like Parvati. What's his deal? Kass: I don't know. But me and you, we're voting him off ASAP. Monica: Absolutely.. Woo: *bringing papayas to camp as the tribe cheers* Found this in a tree. Shirin: Did you fall like in Cagayan? Woo: No. Confessional: Wow this tribe is really like blending in together well. I learned from Tae Kwon Doe that before you work as a team, you need to get along as a team. I think we're doing that. Vytas: *standing on beach, surrounded by Kelly, Shirin, Monica, Tasha, Kass, and Woo* Okay...stretch your legs *does squats* Everyone: *does the same* Keith: *sits with Savage and Stephen* Woo is one of them girls, huh? Savage: Yeah.. Stephen: While us three have time alone, how does an alliance sound? You're the two people I want to work with most. Keith: As long as people ain't like "let's get Keith out he's older than us" then fine with me. Savage: Sure. Stephen: Confessional: I was very careful on who I chose to align with. Keith is a loyal person to you and a great guy. Savage is also a great guy but he's a physical threat so he's being targeted before me. Savage: Confessional: Right now I'm tight with Shirin. I'm tight with Stephen and Keith. I think I'm in a really good position right now. Category:Blog posts